


Game night

by Woobabubble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woobabubble/pseuds/Woobabubble
Summary: Kenma gets bored so he calls his friend, Kuroo, to ask to play video games with him. Kuroo accepts the offer and kenma also asks Hinata and akaashi to come too, Bokuto comes along and kageyama does the same. They all play video games together for the rest of the night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma successfully ends his game that he has been working on for a while. He sighs and lays back into his chair and rubs his sleepy eyes. His eyes gaze to the clock on his desk to see the time. 

“7:00 pm.” He says under his breath and gets up to stretch. He then wanders around his room looking for something to do but fails. Five minutes pass and he isn’t doing anything. Kenma waddles to his phone and calls kuroo to solve his problem. 

“Kenma? What’s up?” Kuroo asks from the other side of the phone. 

“I’m bored. Let’s play video games together.” Kenma says right after in his usual bored tone. 

“Haha, ok. I’ll head over to yours soon.” Kuroo laughs and then hangs up the phone. 

A smile comes on his face and puts his phone back on his desk as he walks to his bed and plops onto it. A couple minutes pass by and he hears a knock on his door. Kenma walks down to the door to reveal kuroo with his average grin on his face. Kenma lets him in and they both walk into the living room. 

“We should have more people here..” Kenma mumbles as he sits on the ground of the living room in front of the gaming TV. It hits Kenma to call Hinata over as well. He grabs his phone and firstly punches in Hinata’s phone and lets the phone ring for a couple of seconds. 

“Hello?” Kenma hears from the receiver. “Kenma-san?” He hears additionally. 

“Hinata, do you want to play games with me kuroo?” Kenma asks hoping for a ‘yes’ from Hinata since he likes his company and it would be nice to have him play games with him this evening. “You can invite anyone too..if you want..” Kenma adds.

“Sure! I’ll bring kageyama and natsu! They’ll want to come!” Hinata cheerfully says “I’ll be right there, kenma-san!” He says then hangs up right after. 

Damn, he doesn’t even give me a chance to say goodbye. Also why is everyone hanging up so quickly? I’m usually the one who does that… Kenma thinks to himself. 

“Kenma, do you want me to bring Akaashi and Bokuto too?” Kuroo suggests Kenma. With a nod from the other, Kuroo quickly invites the two over. 

As they wait for the invited people to come kenma gets games out and prepares the tv as kuroo gets food to eat while the people game. Game nights like this were average for them and kenma loved hosting them.


	2. Chapter 2

When all the people arrive at the house, Kenma drags them to the living room and they all sit down. After they all got comfortable and settled down they all put their attention on Kenma. 

“What do you guys want to play..?” Kenma asks in his average calm tone. Everyone looks around at the options of games and all point to different games. Kenma looked over to the direction the fingers were pointing and shrugged. Well that’s not helpful… Kenma shrugs and looks over at the six others and frowns. “That’s not helpful..Let’s just play mario kart…” Kenma says as he gets the game card out and inserts it into the consol. He then hands over controllers to everyone in the room and they begin to play the game. The room is filled with clicks of controllers, mumbles, cheers from those who won the game, etc. It was a good 2 hours that they played for until people looked as if they were getting bored. Honestly kenma felt the same so he had to go along. 

“Let’s play super smash bros. Since everyone enjoyed it the last time we had a game night together. We can go back to Mario kart after if you want.” Kuroo whispered to Kenma trying not to bother the guests from playing video games. Kenma nodded in agreement.  
“Do you guys want to play smash now?” Kuroo asked the people in the room. 

“I wouldn’t mind! I enjoyed it the last time we did!” Hinata said in response.

Bokuto nodded and a confident grin came on his face. “Yeah, I’ll finally get to beat kuroo in it. I’ve been practicing!” He proudly said. 

“If akaashi wants to, I will..” Akaashi agreed. Same went for Kageyama, with a nod of agreement from him. 

With everyone accepting the offer, Kenma got up and got the game all set up. Kenma could hear mutters from everyone in the room, talking among themselves about how they’ll beat each other in the game or just random talk about volleyball mainly coming from Hinata and kageyama since that was the only thing the two did. 

A few rounds and hours skip brought to you by me :)

“Dang it! I lost all the rounds.” Bokuto whined as he fell down onto the hard floor. “I’ll beat you next time, Kuroo!” He added reassuring him then passed out into sleep. It had gone from 7 pm to 11 pm so no one blamed him for sleeping, as he usually did in these game nights they held. 

“Sure, bro. We can have a rematch when you wake up.” Kuroo said to bokuto who obviously didn’t hear him. “Let’s all take a break from the screen and just chill until Bokuto wakes up.” Kuroo says to everyone. They all went back to talking to each other. Hinata, for some reason, was fully awake so he was forcing kageyama to listen to him ramble. Akaashi talked with Natsu since she had a few stories to tell and finally Kuroo and Kenma talked to each other waiting for Bokuto to wake from his slumber.


	3. Sorry Everyone!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry from author ;-;

Dear readers,

I am dearly sorry I haven't been updating lately!! I have been very busy with exams and this month being exam moth ;-;. I also just moved all across the world sooooo this is different for me.

I'll try to make a few chapters and post them so you get a few chapters at once to read! 

I am sincerely happy about seeing this fic being read by people so thank you for that too! I am excited to see this even though it's just a small fiction with not a lot of people reading it but I am so happy anyways!!! 

I also started a discord server if you want to join that-  
(This is just an add on you can skip this part-)  
If you wanna join it, the following link is an invite link!!  
https://discord.gg/QsFSRwt8Px

oK ENOUGH OF THAT-

Again, I am so very sorry about not posting and I will be sure to get y'all some new chapters!

Also-,

How are you guys? I wanna start talking to you guys, so if you want you can use the comment feature and answer... You don't have to but haha I mean that's ok. If you guys have any idea's of what I should do to continue this story DO TELL!!! I am loosing my creativity...

Anyways, Thanks again and sorry again!!

See youuu~ :D


End file.
